elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Sawbones194/Befragung mit 3 Bewohnern der Kaiserstadt
5. Ära 80 Bericht für den Magister-Vorsitzenden bezüglich der Aufgabe: „Ja, dann frag halt das Volk nach den aktuellen Ereignissen und lass mich in Ruhe!“ Befragung I ist Weiblich und 39 Jahre alt. Rothwardonische Kaiserliche. Sie besitzt einen Laden. Ich traf sie auf einer Bank im ehemaligen Elfengartenbezirk und befragte sie auch dort. „Guten Tag. Mein Name ist Soreyn Balan Von der Uni.“ „Sie meinen die Akademie?“ „Nicht ganz. Das ist mittlerweile eine Akademie und Universität. Ich bin in der Universität und hoffe bald in die Akademie aufgenommen zu werden.“ „Aha. Was kann ich für euch tun?“ „Ich bekam die glorreiche Aufgabe die Bewohner der Kaiserstadt nach den aktuellen Ereignissen in der Welt zu befragen. Darf ich sie befragen und es aufzeichnen?“ -Befragte Person Nickt- „Ja dann nennen sie mir doch erst einmal ihren Namen.“ „Ich bin July Ad-Weye.“ „Alles klar. Was halten sie für das größte Problem der aktuellen Gesellschaft?“ „Mhh…ich würde sagen die Spannungen mit dem Aldmeri-Bund.“ „Warum?“ „Na…weil es so viele Krisen in der Geschichte gab. Doch der Bund scheint das hartnäckigste zu sein.“ „Wie würden sie die Probleme mit dem Bund lösen? Wissen sie denn was ihre Ziele sind?“ „Puh…na da fragen sie mich ja was. Seit dem die Einreise in Elsweyr, Valenwald und die Sommerset-Inseln verboten wurde weiß man ja fast gar nichts mehr. Wissen sie was sie wollen?“ „Ja. Sie wollen Mundus entkommen.“ „Echt? Wieso und wie? Geht das? Machen dass die Mananauten?“ „Nein. Über die Mananauten sprechen wir gleich. Der Aldmeri-Bund will das werden was sie waren bevor Mundus entstand.“ „Und was ist das?“ „Das wäre jetzt ein sehr komplexes Thema…“ „Hey! Ich helfe ihnen also erklären sie es mir! Wie du mir so ich dir. „Ja. In Ordnung. Also bevor wir Sterbliche waren, waren wir unendlich viele Sphären in unendlichen Ebenen.“ “Aha…“ „Und das…dass will der Aldmeri-Bund wieder haben.“ „Und dafür führen sie Krieg gegen das Kaiserreich?“ „Anscheinend. Wie sie Mundus entfernen wollen wissen wohl nur die Götter.“ „Ay, Das ist wirklich sehr interessant. Danke für die Aufklärung.“ „In Ordnung. Kommen wir nun zu den vorhin angesprochenen Mananauten. Was halten sie von ihnen?“ „Ich beneide sie irgendwie.“ „Warum?“ „Na ihr Lohn ist doch nicht schlecht. Ist ja bekannt dass sie auch nach dem Dienst Geld bekommen. Und einmal in der Leere zu sein, zu sehen wie die Sonne Nirn mit ihrer Wärme küsst…sicher wunderschön. Außerdem wurde berichtet dass sie eine erweiterte Magiefähigkeit besitzen. Stimmt das?“ „Ja. Das Stimmt. Bleibt man lange genug in der Leere beziehungsweise lässt sich lang genug von der Sonne anscheinen wird die Magicka dauerhaft erhöht. Dafür muss man aber zwischen Sonne und Nirn sein und nicht hinter Nirn.“ „Gibt es noch mehr vorteile?“ „Mhh…ja. Es gibt Anzeichen dass das Leben verlängert wird. Zumindest wird ein durchschnittlicher Mananaut älter als jemand der selben Rasse auf Nirn.“ „Und ihre Arbeit ist sicher Spannend. Ich bin, wenn ich das…hier so sagen darf eine Händlerin. Und auch nicht unerfolgreich. Aber das ist schon sehr Langweilig. Die Mananauten reisen durch die Leere und besiedeln die Monde. Das ist schon sehr aufregend, nicht wahr?“ „Ja. Sehr sogar. Aber das ist ja auch mit einem gewissen Risiko verbunden.“ „Mhh….ja. Ist ja auch nicht leicht so eine Aufgabe.“ „Empfinden sie die Mananauten als Störend? Also hier auf Nirn“ „Ja. Die sind nicht sonderlich Freundlich.“ „Wie meinen sie das?“ „Als ich mich gestern oder vorgestern in eine Taverne hinsetzen wollte, rastete ein ehemaliger Mananaut aus. Er wollte nicht für seinen Schnaps bezahlen, da er ja ‚Einen Dienst für die Allgemeinheit‘ getan hätte. Und so wie ich gehört habe verhalten sich viele Mananauten so überheblich.“ „Behandeln sie Mananauten anders als andere Bürger des Reiches?“ „Mhh…jetzt wo sie es sagen. Immer wenn ich einen Mananauten sehe fühle ich was in mir. Anfangs war es Stolz, Neid und Freude. Das wurde aber von mal zu mal anders. Mittlerweile fühlt es sich fast so an wie…“ „Sie können offen und ehrlich sein. Das Dokument bleibt in der Akademie unter Verschluss.“ „Ja…es fühlt sich so an….kennen sie das? Sie haben einen Laden und jemand kommt da rein wo sie sich sofort denken ‚Der macht bestimmt Ärger! Geh lieber schnell weg‘. So fühlt es sich an wenn ein Mananaut meinen Laden betritt.“ „Verhalten sich denn alle so schlimm?“ „Nein. Viele sind Nett. Also..ein paar von ihnen. Aber jeder hat so einen merkwürdigen Blick. Als hätten sie das Paradies erblickt und würden es hassen hier zu sein.“ „Wie die Aldmer?“ „Mhh. Interesant! Ist mir vorher gar nicht aufgefallen. Kommt hin. Sie schauen wie Hochelfen.“ „Würden sie sich freiwillig als Mananaut melden oder haben sie es vielleicht schon?“ „Nee. Wäre mir dann doch zu gefährlich. Und ich wäre nur sehr ungern so wie die anderen Mananauten. Da ist mir ein sicherer Beruf lieber. Ich kann aber verstehen wenn andere sich melden.“ „Sagt ihnen der Begriff ‚Leeren-Vampir‘ etwas?“ „Ach…dieser Spitzname für die Mananauten oder?“ „Jap. Was halten sie davon?“ „Find ich nicht so gut. Sie verändern zwar ihr aussehen durch die Reise durch die Leere. Aber soll man sie dafür direkt aufziehen? Als nächstes bewerfen wie einen Kriegsveteranen weil er ne Narbe im Gesicht hat…“ „Was glauben sie war zu erst da? Die Überheblichkeit der Mananauten oder dieser Spitzname?“ „Kann mir echt vorstellen dass diese Namen die Mananauten erst so überheblich machten. Daher würde ich sagen die Namen waren zuerst da…“ „Werden sie dann Mananauten anders behandeln, jetzt wo sie vermuten dass es die Schuld dieser Spitznamen ist wie sie sich verhalten.“ „Mit Sicherheit.“ „Wissen sie denn was ein Vampir überhaupt ist?“ „Ich habe da mal was in der Bibliothek drüber gelesen. Untote die Blut-Suagen?“ „Im weitesten Sinne Ja.“ „Ist sicher nicht schön mit solchen Kreaturen verglichen zu werden…“ „Bestimmt. Was wissen sie über den Jill-Krieg?“ „Nicht schön. Welcher Krieg ist schon schön?“ „Wissen sie was Jills sind?“ „Poah…nein. Drachen, oder?“ „Sie sind Weibliche Zeitdrachen, welche die Minuten ausbessern.“ „Klingt wieder so Hoch. Warum bekämpfen wir sie?“ „Ja das wollte ich sie fragen. Sie wissen es also nicht?“ „Nein. Leider nicht. Klärt mich auf.“ „Nun gut. Diese Jill bekämpfen die Hist, die Intelligenten Bäume in der Schwarzmarsch. Und durch einen Pakt mit den Argoniern samt Hist vereinbarten wir sie im Kampf zu Untersützen.“ „Zeit Drachen? Wie Akatosh?“ „Richtig. Gut beobachtet.“ „Danke. Aber wir bekämpfen was das so ist wie Akatosh? Ist das nicht….Sünde?“ „Ja…das ist das Problem. Wir bekämpfen sie auch nur wenn sie in unserer Reichweite sind, wenn sie uns bedrohen. Sie sind recht…uninteressiert an Städte und Sterbliche. Ihnen ist es egal was ihnen im Weg steht, so lange sie ihre Aufgabe meistern können. So wurde ja auch Skingrad vor einigen Jahrzehnten zerstört.“ „Verstehe…glaube ich.“ „Gut. Von meiner Seite aus war es das auch schon. Nehmen sie diesen Schein. Sie können ihn bei der Akademie oder Universität abgeben und bekommen 250 Goldstücke als Belohnung für Ihre Hilfe.“ Befragung II (Konsolentreff-User GunzerkerSalavador) ist ein männlicher Rothwardonen-Söldner. Er ist 45 Jahre alt „Guten Abend mein Name ist Sorey Balan. Ich komme von der Arkanen Universität. Ich habe die Aufgabe Bürger der Kaiserstadt nach aktuellen ereignissen in der Welt zu befragen. Darf ich sie befragen und es aufzeichnen?“ „Wenn es sein muss.“ „Vielen dank. Dann fangen wir doch an. Wer sind sie und was machen sie?“ „Asher Aewyn. Ich bin Rothwardone.“ „Sind sie reinrassiger Rothwardone oder eine Mischrasse?“ „Ich kenne meine Eltern nicht.“ „Wie kommt das, wenn ich fragen darf?“ „Meine Mutter ist bei meiner Geburt gestorben. „ „Und was ist mit ihrem Vater?“ „Das weiß ich nicht. Das hat mir mein Ziehvater nie erzählt.“ „Und ihre Mutter war also Rothwardonin? Wo hat sie gelebt?“ „Das weiß ich nicht…die ist ja bei meiner Geburt gestorben. Ich musste dann ins Waisenheim. Und wurde dann von einem kaiserlichen Mitbürger Adoptiert.“ „Ahh. Gut dass es ein freudiges ende gefunden hat. Leben sie seit ihrer Adoption in der Kaiserstadt?“ „Ja.“ „Alles klar. Was ist denn ihr Beruf?“ „Söldner“ „Interessant. Wie sehr unterscheidet sich denn, aus Sicht einer Metklinge die Kaiserstadt von anderen Städten im Land?“ „Die Kaiserstadt ist viel zu offen und viel zu Simpel strukturiert.“ „Oha. Eine interessante Antwort. Was meinen sie mit zu ’simpel strukturiert‘?“ „Ja die Siedlungen sehen alle zu ähnlich aus und die Straßen sind viel zu breit und Offen. Ein Attentat ist da kaum möglich.“ „Ich frage besser nicht woher sie das wissen. Aber ist das nicht der Sinn der Straßen? Sicherheit zu bieten?“ „Für sie vielleicht. Aber sie verdienen auch kein Geld mit söldner Aufträgen“ „Ja, den Acht sei dank. Aber wie kamen sie eigentlich dazu Söldner zu werden? Haben sie nichts ‚Anständiges‘ Gelernt oder lernen wollen?“ „Das kommt jetzt aber von ihnen! Sie als Interviewer machen sich das ja auch alles einfach!“ „Ich wollte nicht respektlos erscheinen. Aber ein andere Beruf wäre vielleicht einfacher und mit einer sichereren Verdienstmöglichkeit.“ „Der Nervenkitzel des Krieges.“ „Leben sie in der Kaiserstadt oder haben sie eine Feste Wohnstätte?“ „Nein. Ich gehe dort hin wo mein nächster Auftrag auf mich wartet.“ „Waren sie also auch in anderen teilen Tamriels? Oder arbeiten sie nur in Cyrod?“ „Ich war auch mal in Himmelsrand und in Elsweyr. Einmal auch auf Vvardnefell „ „Was? In Elsweyr? Das ist Aldmeri-Territorium. Wie kamen sie an den sperren vorbei und was haben sie da getan?“ „Man kommt immer irgendwie irgendwo rein. So lange man die richtige Waffe hat.“ „Und was haben sie da gemacht?“ „Wenn ich ihnen das Sagen würde müsste ich sie leider Töten. Aber sie dürfen mich nochmal fragen…wenn sie wollen.“ „Öhh. Gut. Was halten sie für das größte Problem der Gesellschaft?“ „Ich find’s scheiße dass das Wissen der Magier in der Gilde nicht für alle offen steht.“ „Ja. Aber was kann zum Beispiel ein Händler mit einer Abhandlung zur Drachenkrise in der 4. Ära anfangen?“ „Ein Händler könnte damit bestimmt nichts anfangen. Aber es gibt einige Leute die dieses Wissen auch sehr gerne haben wollen würden. Nur leben diese in kleineren Dörfern. Die Welt ist viel zu gefährlich um den weg auf sich zu nehmen um an das wissen zu gelangen.“ „Wäre das nicht ein Grund sich der Wache Anzuschließen? Sie könnten mit ihrem Schwert sicher für viel Sicherheit sorgen.“ „Ich glaube nicht dass die Wachen so skrupellos sind und mich einstellen würden.“ „Vielen dank für ihre Offenheit. Eine frage zu ihrer Abstammung. Was halten sie davon, dass quasi alle Rothwardonen in Hammerfall von den Orks versklavt werden?“ „Mir ist es gleich was Tiere mit Menschen machen. Solange ich für meine Arbeit vernünftig bezahlt werde. Zur Verteidigung; Wenn ich einen Ork töte schreien sie am lautesten.“ „Aber diese ‚Tiere‘ wie sie sie nennen haben ihr Volk ziemlich gedemütigt. Nach Jahren der Plünderung Orsiniums durch ihr Volk rächten sich die Orsimer, wie sie offiziell heißen und konnten die Rothwardonen samt Bretonen durch ihr eigenes Enantiomorph versklaven. Was fühlen sie wenn sie einen Ork sehen?“ „Ist mir eigentlich relativ egal. Aber ein Vorteil hat es dass die Orks die Rothwardonen geschlachtet haben; Die Orks werden dadurch relativ unbeliebt bei den anderen Rassen und ich bekomme dadurch mehr Aufträge Orks zu töten.“ „Naja. Da sind sie hier leider Falsch. Das Kaiserreich spricht sich seit Jahrhunderten für die Orks aus und sprach ihnen auch die Illiacbucht zu. Hier werde sie keine Ork-Hasser finden, mein Freund.“ „Ich hasse die Orks nicht. Aber ich liebe es viel Geld zu verdienen. Es ist mir gleich ob es ein grüner Troll oder eine Katze ist die ich töten soll.“ „Alles klar. Was halten sie vom Aldmeri-Bund und ihren Plänen?“ „Was sind denn ihre Pläne?“ „Nun ja. Sie wollen Mundus entfernen…quasi löschen um wieder unendlich Geister in unendlich Ebenen zu sein.“ „Was haben die dafür für einen Vorteil?“ „Na sie sehen Mundus als Gefängnis an und wären dann wieder frei.“ „Das ist der Aufwand und die vielen Leben nicht mal ansatzweise wert.“ „Alles klar. Was halten sie von den Mananauten?“ „Das ist mir alles scheiß egal.“ „Sie haben doch sicher mehr drauf als nur zu töten? Sie müssen doch eine Meinung haben. Wie finden sie die Diskriminierung der Mananauten und wie finden sie die Art wie sie auf die ‚Normalen Bürger‘ reagieren?“ „Andere Leute sind dafür da sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Ich bin dafür da um zu töten.“ „Würden sie sich als Mananaut verpflichten? Oder haben sie es schon getan? Die Bezahlung ist ja sehr gut. Auch nach dem Dienst.“ „Nein. Habe ich nie, werde ich nie. Ich verdiene mein Geld lieber mit ehrlicher und auch tödlicher Arbeit.“ „Das wirkt, wenn ich das so offen sagen darf ja ziemlich…simpel gestrickt. Also ihr Geist. Haben sie eine schulische Ausbildung. Und keine Sorge. Das bleibt hier alles unter Verschluss.“ „Ich war auf keiner Schule. Und sie als Interviewer sind ja auch nicht wirklich anders gestrickt. Ich könnte diesen Beruf auch machen. Und die ehrlichen und richtigen Antworten bekommen.“ „Gaben sie mir also nur falsche und unehrliche Antworten?“ „Nein. Nicht nur. Wenn ich immer die Wahrheit sagen würde wäre ich schon lange tot “ „Erwähnte ich bereits die Zweihundertfünfzig Goldstücke für jeden Teilnehmer dieses Interviews am ende?“ „Machen wir 300 draus.“ „Alles klar. Geht in Ordnung. Haben sie Vorurteile gegenüber anderen Rassen oder Gruppierungen?“ „Nein das habe ich nicht.“ „Haben sie schon Rassismus oder Vorurteile bei anderen bemerkt? Wenn ja: Wer war das Opfer und wer der Unterdrücker?“ „Ja. Das habe ich in der Tat. Als ich von Kvatch nahc Anvil gewandert bin um einen Auftrag zu erfüllen begegnete ich zwei Nord. Diese haben versucht mich auszurauben und haben mich Ork-Futter genannt. Und jetzt trage ich ihre Zungen an meiner Kette.“ „Das ist ja schon fast in Orkischer Tradition. Wie der Kodex von Mauloch, Malacath und Trinimac. Sind sie ein religiöser Mann Asher?“ „Nein. Ich bin kein Religiöser Mensch. Religion bringt mir bei meiner Berufung nichts.“ „Sehen sie Nachteile im Glauben?“ „Ja das sehe ich. Der Glaube blendet einen. Er lässt einen Sachen sehen die gar nicht existieren. Und an Sachen glauben die wahrscheinlich schon lange nicht mehr existieren.“ „Wow. Das klingt schon fast, und ich erinnere sie daran dass sie das Geld nur von der Uni bekommen wenn ich Lebe…aber das klingt irgendwie saudumm. Das die Götter existieren ist all gemeinhin bewiesen und bekannt. Oder reden sie von einer bestimmten Religion?“ -Befragter zückt sein Schwert- „Glauben sie einer ihrer Götter würde sie beschützen wenn ich sie einfach abstechen würde? Die Götter haben auch meine Ziele nicht beschützt. Da waren einige fromme Ziele dabei.“ -Befragter steckt Schwert weg- „Ich glaube dass ich einen Dremora beschwören könnte der sie töten könnte. Aber bleiben wir zivilisiert.“ „Nichts ist ehrenhafter als eine Kreatur zu beschwören die für einen Kämpft.“ „Ja. Genau so ehrenhaft wie fromme Männer zu töten?“ „Naja. Ich bekam den Auftrag von anderen gläubigen. Man gibt ja auch nicht dem Henker die Schuld wenn jemand geköpft wird sondern dem Richter.“ „Dann ist aber der Richter unehrenhaft und sie töten einen gläubigen im Auftrag eines unehrenhaften Kunden.“ „Das sehen sie vielleicht so. Aber ehrenhaft und unehrenhaft ist immer noch subjektiv.“ „Alles klar. Das war’s dann auch. Nehmen sie hier den Schein und geben sie ihn für die 300 Goldstücke an der Universität im Süd-Osten der Stadt ab. Vielen Dank.“ „Auf wiedersehen.“ Befragung III (Konsolentreff-User Türenmacher) ist Argonischer Koch. Ich besuchte ihn in seinem Gasthaus im Marktplatz-Bezirk. „Guten Abend mein Name ist Sorey Balan. Ich komme von der Arkanen Universität. Ich habe die Aufgabe Bürger der Kaiserstadt nach aktuellen ereignissen in der Welt zu befragen. Darf ich sie befragen und es aufzeichnen?“ „Habe ich denn eine Wahl? Legen sie einfach los!“ „Also gut. Dann fangen wir doch mit ihnen an. Wer sind sie und was machen sie?“ „Mich nennen sie hier für gewöhnlich „Fällt-immer-runter“. Können sie sich vielleicht denken, dass ich somit ein Argonier bin. Ich bin ein ziemlich gefragter Koch hier in der Gegend.“ „Ja ihre Abstammung lässt sich ja nur schwer leugnen, mein Freund. Woher kommen sie? Stammen sie aus der Kaiserstadt?“ „Ich denke ja, also alle sagen es, sicher bin ich mir jedoch nicht, weil ich einige Jahre vergessen haben, weil ich kopfüber von einem Baum gefallen bin, und das nicht nur einmal!“ „Ich verstehe. Wer hoch hinaus will muss auch mal hinfallen, nicht wahr? Darf ich fragen wie es passieren konnte dass sie so oft von einem Baum fielen?“ „Endlich versteht mich mal einer. Ja wissen sie, ich bin ja Koch. Und einige der schmackhaftesten und seltensten Zutaten wachsen nun mal leider ziemlich weit oben. Jeder liebt mein Essen, aber auf den Baum klettern, um mir die Vorbereitungen zu erleichtern, will auch niemand. Für meine Esser tue ich mir das aber gerne an.“ „Oh. Ja. Macht Sinn. Alles für den Kunden. Sie sagten ja bereits sie seien Koch. Kochen sie nur für andere Argonier? Oder gibt es auch Menschen die argonisches Essen mögen? Oder können sie menschliches Essen zubereiten?“ „Ich möchte nicht hochnäsig klingen, doch ich bin ein Universalgenie diesbezüglich. Am meisten und liebsten bekoche ich natürlich meine Bekannten und Mit-Argonier, doch auch an Reisende passe ich mich an, weil, wie gesagt, ich lernfähig und begabt bin. Sie sollten mal mein neues Grillfleisch probieren, von dem ich selbst nicht so genau weiß, von welchem Tier es stammt. Aber es sah lecker aus. Sie wollen nie wieder weg hier.“ „Ich komme sicher mal zum essen vorbei. Klingt wirklich lecker. Wie empfinden oder fühlen sie sich als Argonier hier in der Hauptstadt der Welt?“ „Ich fühle mich akzeptiert. Kaum einer schaut mich schief an, wahrscheinlich stimmt es wirklich, dass Liebe durch den Magen geht, dann habe ich ja alle Trümpfe in der Hand. Den Nervenkitzel des Kampfes vermisse ich allerdings schon etwas. Aber dafür darf ich uneingeschränkt kochen.“ „Ja. Ein Sprichwort sagt: Du kannst mich hassen. Aber liebe mein Essen. Kämpfe? Wo kämpften sie? Und für was?“ „Diese weisen Worte sollte ich mir tatsächlich irgendwo hinhängen. Da hat sich ihr Besuch ja schon gelohnt, falls mein Geschäft mal nicht mehr läuft, benutze ich diesen Spruch. Ich musste wie so viele andere mehr oder weniger freiwillig die Grenzen unserer Heimat verteidigen. Allerdings weiß ich nicht mehr wie lange und gegen wen, ob ich es wegen einem Sturz vergessen habe oder wegen einem Trauma, das will ich gar nicht wissen“ „So lange ich für die Rettung umsonst bedient werde gerne! Dann waren sie sicher im Jillianischen-Krieg involviert. Klingelt da was?“ „Da lässt sich sicher was einrichten. Und ich glaube, da klingelt tatsächlich was. Aber bitte verstehen sie, wenn mich an diese Zeit nicht mehr bewusst erinnern möchte“ „Verstehe. Dann kommen wir zu einem anderen Thema. Sind sie gläubig? Beten sie die Hist oder die Göttlichen an?“ „Das sollte unter uns bleiben, aber ich gehöre zu denen, die unseren Glauben für Schwachsinn halten. Sich etwas befehligen lassen und es durchziehen, wenn es auch direkt ins Verderben führen würde? Nein, danke.“ „Ohh…wow. Eine sehr sehr gewagte Aussage. Ich bin selber zwar gläubig doch finde es sehr interessant so etwas zu hören. Woher kommt diese Meinung?“ „Da steckt nicht viel dahinter. Ich glaube, sagen wir eher, ich bin davon überzeugt, das wir selbstständig handeln können und sollten. Argonier haben sich viel zu lange in „Glaubensketten“ gelegt.“ „Alles klar. Religion ist ja eh ein sehr sensibles Thema, nicht Wahr? Wie wäre es mit Rassismus? Sie sagten ja sie fühlen sich hier in der Stadt akzeptiert. Dennoch gibt es ja einige Leute die sich von Mananauten, also denjenigen die durch die Leere des Alls reisen belästigt fühlen. Dies gipfelte ja vor einigen Jahrzehnten in die Ermordung eines Mananauten durch einen Pflock. Auch der Begriff des ‚Leeren-Vampirs‘ setzte sich durch. Andererseits benehmen sich die Mananauten auch äußerst überheblich und werden beneidet. Was halten sie davon?“ „Rassismus ist eine sinnlose Einstellung. Ich kann die Begründungen von den meisten Seiten nachvollziehen, aber Gewalt ist keine Lösung. Die Bevölkerung sollte kollektiv lernen, manche Dinge einfach nicht anzusprechen und das Gehabe von anderen zu ignorieren. Würde uns allen gut tun. Denn ich pflege zu sagen: was vor der Tür passiert ist das eine, doch sind sie erstmal dahinter, gibt es nur noch gutes Essen!“ „Weltfrieden durch das Essen eines argonischen Meisterkochs. Klingt doch ganz gut. Würden sie sich als Mananaut verpflichten oder taten sie das schon?“ „Das wäre in der Tat etwas. Sie dürften meinetwegen mich auch als Botschafter einsetzen. Hauptsache Frieden und Appetit im Einklang. Ich habe es noch nicht getan. Und werde es wohl auch nicht. Meine Bäume sind mir schon hoch genug.“ „Ja. Aus einem Baum zu fallen ist eine Sache. Aber aus der Leere? Was sie da wohl alles vergessen würden? Wie sie sicher wissen gibt es neben dem Jillianischen Krieg auch einen gegen den Aldmeri-Bund. Also Hochelfen, Waldelfen und Khajiit. Was halten sie davon?“ „Eine gute Frage. Da gibt es Anwohner mit mehr Motivation in dieser Hinsicht. Und was ich davon halte? Ebenfalls nicht viel. Wer das auch immer angefangen hat, sie werden schon Gründe gehabt haben.“ „Das nächste Thema. Wie bekannt haben die Rothwardonen und Bretonen schon unzählige male Orsinium, Heimat der Orks geplündert. Doch beim letzten mal gewannen tatsächlich die Orks durch eintritt ihrer Drei Götter: Gortwok, Malacath und Mauloch und versklaven jetzt die Rothwardonen. Was halten sie davon?“ „Ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit, nicht wahr? Verübeln kann ich ihnen diesen Schritt nicht. Aber ewig andauern sollte diese Versklavung ebenso nicht. Beide Seiten sollten in naher Zukunft so etwas wie ein Übereinkommen aushandeln.“ „So ein abkommen gab es ja in der 2. Ära. Kurz darauf wurde Orsinium geplündert. Ist es da verwerflich wenn die Orks kein abkommen mehr haben wollen?“ „Ach, sowas hatten sie? Steht leider in keinem Kochbuch. Dann ist es eine sehr verzwickte Lage. Doch wer wäre ich, darüber ein Urteil zu fällen? Ich kann mir das Leid auf beiden Seiten nicht vorstellen.“ „Ich muss ja sagen mir gefällt die Vorstellung der Gerechtigkeit in den Augen der Orks. Aber nun gut. Wenn sie eine Sache in der Welt ändern könnten? Was wäre das?“ „Diese verdammten Bäume sollten zu mir runterkommen und nicht andersrum! Spaß beiseite, außer das kann jemand tatsächlich bewerkstelligen. Bevor sie gekommen sind, habe ich mir darüber keine Gedanken gemacht. Den Argoniern geht es ziemlich gut, mir ebenso. Sollte ich etwas Großes oder eher Kleines verändert sehen wollen? Da gäbe es sicher einiges, doch vielleicht finden sie jemanden, der konkrete Ideen hat.“ „Sie scheinen ein sehr entspanntes Leben zu haben, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf. Oder zumindest eine sehr entspannte Einstellung. Wenn man uns mal mit der 4. Ära vergleicht wirken wir wie die glorreiche Zukunft. Wie kann es aber in dieser ‚Zukunft‘ noch zu Rassismus kommen?“ „Mein Umfeld kann auch zu nichts anderem führen, als zu Entspanntheit. Ich habe viel Gewalt und bescheidene Jahr miterlebt, also ist es hier das reinste Paradies. Und Rassismus ist leider eine ganz natürliche Sache. Man vergleicht sich halt gerne mit- und untereinander. Glaube, Kindheit und die eingetrichterte Wertvorstellung kanalisieren das, bei manchen muss es raus, bei anderen versickert es durch Begegnungen mit anderen. Dieses Problem wird es immer geben. Ich kann nur auf mich schauen und versuchen, wie sollte es anders sein, Rassen und Philosophien mit gutem Essen zu vereinen.“ „Das klingt ja wie ein ausgearbeiteter Welt-Rettungs-Plan durch Essen. Das war es auch von meiner Seite aus. Nehmen sie diesen Schein. Sie können ihn an der Universität abgeben und erhalten dann 250 Goldstücke für ihre Hilfe!“ „Jetzt haben sie mich doch noch durchschaut! Mein Essen wird irgendwann von alleine die Weltherrschaft übernehmen. Aber niemanden verraten. Vielen Dank, und kommen sie bald mal wieder.“ Anmerkungen *Dieses Interview wurde nicht von mir alleine verfasst. Die erste Befragung führte ich zwar völlig alleine, die zweite jedoch mit meinem TES-hassenden Bruder. Das dritte Interview mit meinem besten Freund, der nur Skyrim spielte und es ganz okay fand. *Es war vor allem schwierig, da beide keinerlei Ahnung von der Elder Scrolls Lore hatten. Doch es gefiel mir, da sie einen eher nüchternen Blick auf den Kosmos hatten und sich eher auf die Charaktere, die sie spielten konzentrierten, statt darauf, möglichst Lore-Konform zu sein. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag